Mobile devices, such as smartphones, are seemingly essential to everyday life. Many people routinely carry their phone in their pocket or purse. Other items are also carried in these same locations and so are in contact with the phone. These items include photo identification, security access cards, and credit cards. Many people store their personal identification and other personal items in their pockets or in their purses so that they are readily accessible. Often people store these separate items in a wallet or in a similar personal storage accessory for convenience purposes.
It is desirable to maintain easy access to all these items, including a smart phone. However, storing a smart phone together with a wallet, for example, in the same location can cause problems. When a person retrieves their smartphone from their pocket, they may inadvertently pull their wallet out with their smartphone. As a result, the person may inadvertently lose their wallet. An equally disastrous result may occur if a person retrieves their wallet and their smart phone is inadvertently pulled from their pocket. In that case, the smart phone may be damaged or lost.
While cases have been commercially successful, embodiments of the present invention solve problems not identified with current case designs and so embodiments of the invention maintain and improve upon those case designs and accessories.